Dreams
by breerizzoli
Summary: My personal view on why Sabrina's left Los Angeles. A Bri/Kel ship novel. It's my first one. Hope you all like this :) (I'm italian and I try to write it in the best way. Please help me improve my english :)


After year spent at the Townsend Agency of Los Angeles, Sabrina is now working at the Charles Townsend Investigation headquarters in Washington undercover.

She could not stay anymore in Los Angeles, she had to leave to avoid going crazy, and she had only talked to Charlie , one evening.

Angel - Charlie said - I understand your desire to change, but I do not want to lose you. I have an office in Washington, is mainly engaged in consulting for the FBI , but I think the way that you could cut your space right there.

Silly thing, there is just a coincidence that I was subjected yesterday, I'd say that fits you like a glove. Whenever you want, you can start infiltrating at Quantico . There is a leak and you have to investigate the unification between the agents cyber crimes .

Sabrina accepted without hesitation , she needed to throw herself headlong into a case. But not here , not in what was until a few days before his house .

_Not after yesterday_, she tought ..

A case more difficult than others, people involved in the trafficking of human organs. Business as usual , until Kelly found herself to be a victim of trafficking. She and Kris had arrived just in time, a little later and their friend from the heart so sweet was in danger of losing it , losing their lives with it. Seeing her on the operating table , a step away from certain death , had an unsettling effect on her.

That image was so strong that made her realize something shocking ...

It was finally clear. Kelly is not yet a friend... She love her deeply!

So , for fear of destroying their friendship , and understanding that his love was beginning to be too obvious, she decided to go and put distance between them

Once she heard the news of the departure of Sabrina , Kelly feels strangely affected , _much more than what I thought .. or want to admit _

The sadness and melancholy gradually takes the place of her usual good humor , Kris and Bosley and vainly trying to comfort and distract an increasingly distant Kelly.

One evening , at the end of a very stressful event , on the way back to her house , Kelly went without understanding the reason in front of the house of Sabrina .

_Oh Sabrina_ - a tear made its appearance on the face of Kelly.

She watched the last floor. That window from which years before she heard shouting Jill ... _Oh , that time, ... thought I would die at the thought , oh_ ...

Suddenly , she decided to go out of her car and and up , perhaps entering her house she would find something that would help her to understand why she did it .

Fortunately Smiley the porter was still here, and she could ask him to come in Bri's house .

She does not know why , but knows that she must rise.

Smiley Opened the door and left her alone. This wasn't the first time this happened, He's not surprised to see her, with or without Sabrina.

Kelly was always at home there.

Now Kelly is alone in the house

_So quiet ... without Bree ..._

_Without my Bree !_ - She found himself thinking

She sat down on the couch

_How many times we spent the evening together laughing and joking_ .. But now there was no laughter

Books

How many books

Criminology ,

The great battles

Oh .. Shakespeare

_Funny_, she tought, with a sweet smile , _only Bri can simultaneously read Criminology and Romeo and Juliet_

_Oh Bri , why did you leave me without even saying goodbye .._

Only then he noticed a small frame ... in a corner . Invisible at first glance, but perfectly visible from the point where usually Sabrina sat in the evening , on that couch .

Her eyes filled with tears .

In the frame , a picture of the two of them, a few years before, taken in Hawaii after the party ..

_Bri Oh , honey , You don't hold your booze well _.

The thumb gently stroking the face of Bri in the frame.

Many small traces of Bri , her way of being, of her thoughts. Kelly followed in a trance those small traces , eventually finding herself in his bedroom.

The chair in front of his bed , her funny pajamas, gently resting on it

Kelly took her pajamas, and sat down on the bed. She missed her friend so much .. Oh no , you're not just a friend ...

_Oh Bri, I miss you so much .._.

She cried desperately , suddenly realizing that the strong and deep friendship had now completely given way to love.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_Kel_ ?

_Kel_

_I'm here , I'm here_ - it was the voice of Sabrina , who returned from Quantico that night, for a change of clothes and to spend a week end quiet at home.

_Kel .. What's going on ?_

Kelly looked at her, as if she had seen a ghost ...

_Bri !_ The dove in her arms with such force that both found themselves on the ground

**_Do not leave me again Bri , do not leave me ever again_** - sobbing

**_I_** ... - Sabrina was surprised of the reaction, a small glimmer of hope lit the heart of Sabrina

_Kel ... I_ - Kelly interrupted Sabrina - **_Bri, oh I was so afraid , I was afraid something might happen to you , I know everything, Bosley told me the dangers you faced !_**

**_If something had happened to you ! I... Oh I - _**She can't stop crying

_Oh Kel , shhh_ - Sabrina said , stroking her hair - _Now I'm here_, ... **_My only love, I'm here_** - Sabrina froze instantly ... It was done .. She had confessed ...

_**Kel I love you**_ ... _I always love you. I run out to you because... Because I thought you did not care about me_ - Sabrina continued , her eyes full of tears

_Oh .. Bri ... I thought I was going crazy without you_ ... - Kelly replied , sobbing.

_...K_ - Sabrina was about to reply , but Kelly was faster.

**_Sabrina Duncan do not leave me alone again_** - began

_Never again because ... Oh yes, Bri, I LOVE YOU TOO_ ...

_I love you Bri_ .. - Kelly continued - _I love you since the day you took my defenses __at the Academy_ against that cadet who was more than twice the size of you

_You wanna kill me Sabrina Duncan ._.

_Kel_ .. - Sabrina began - _But... I thought .. I thought you'd not got you this feeling for me ._.

_**You talk too much Sabrina**_ - Saying so, she went over to her and kissed her slowly.

Sabrina thought he had touched heaven.

**_If this is a dream ,_** she thought, _**I don't wanna wake up ..**_


End file.
